


It All Led Up to This

by KidaCakes



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Branding, Cartman is sadistic but caring?, Dark, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy BDSM, Implied heterosexual orientation, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Physical Abuse, Poor Kyle, Racism, S&M, Scent Marking, Sexual Abuse, Slow Build, Starvation, Torture, Watersports, Whipping, can't catch a break, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidaCakes/pseuds/KidaCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always got in Cartman's way-- fought him every step, sabatoged every evil scheme, kept him from reaching his twisted goals. He was a quiet hero, a defender of good, a bringer of karmatic justice. Even if only he thought so. Now, he was reaping what he sowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Call

Pain. 

Pain was the first thing to come to mind when he started coming to. The pain felt like it came from every part of his body. The throbbing, grogginess in his head-- felt like someone used it for soccer practice-- made discerning things a bit more difficult. But he knew he was feeling a lot of pain, it radiated from multiple parts of his body in differing severities.

The next thing he noticed was he was cold. His body was shaking and shivering, albeit a good portion of that was from pain as well, from the cold air ghosting over it. Wait. _ALL_ over his body? He focused as much as he could through the throbbing headache to feel that, yes, the cold air was **_all_** over his body. He was naked. 

He was in pain and naked.

He needed to see where he was. He opened his eyes, slowly and his body protested, to be met with darkness. Not the usual dark room darkness where your eyes adjust to see at least basic shapes and things. No, it was the type of darkness that you get when something covers your eyes. 

He was cold, naked and blindfolded.

He tried moving his arms. He heard clinking and felt something cold and solid slide against his tender wrists. He hissed, the skin there felt raw. He did the same with his legs. The same clinks and clangs could be heard and the same raw tenderness around his ankles could be felt. 

He was cold, naked, blindfolded, and shackled. 

He was afraid. 

No, more than afraid. He was terrified.

His breathing started to pick up, much to the charging of his chest. Maybe a bruised or broken rib? He wasn't a doctor; he just was a scared boy in a horrifying, unknown place. 

_God, what happened? Why am I here? How am I here? The last thing I remember... was... video games..? Yeah, video games. With the guys. It was getting late, mom wanted me home for dinner. I left. Snowing. I pulled my hat farther down on my head and held my jacket up higher, making it so I could just see in front of me. I think.. I think I heard something.. it just goes black._

_Fuck._

_This is fucked._

_**I'm** fucked._

His inner recap and downward spiral came to a halt as he heard a locking clicking and, maybe a deadbolt sliding? The creak of hinges. Heavy footsteps getting closer, sounded like they started from above and are descending. Stairs. So, basement, maybe? He feels a bit around with his toes, feeling it scrape against a cold, rough surface, definitely stone or concrete. Most likely basement. 

_Or dungeon._

He shook his head. Thoughts like that weren't helping his nerves. Though, it definitely feels dungeon-esque. Mostly the shackles and the cold concrete floor. 

The footsteps stopped in front of him, maybe a few steps away. He could feel the person's presence looming over him. It was intimidating and he pulled his legs in, covering himself as much as possible, feeling extremely open and vulnerable in front of his assumed captor. 

He froze when he heard the deep chuckle of his obviously amused captor. He _knew_ that chuckle. He's heard it so many times before. He licked his dry lips and swallowed the lump in his throat before asking in a trembling voice, "C... Cartman?"

Another amused chuckle followed by the sound of footsteps coming closer. Fingers touched his cold cheeks and then he was blinded by light as the blindfold was removed. "Hello Kalh. Did you have a nice nap?" 

Kyle slowly blinked his eyes open, looking up into the sadistic smiling face of Eric Cartman. He glared up defiantly, anger rising. "What the fuck, Cartman?! What am I doing chained up and _**naked**_ in your basement?" Kyle all but yells at the taller, larger boy. 

The smile on Eric's face gets wider and the gleam in his eyes is positively malicious. He crouched down to be eye level with Kyle, his breath washing over the smaller boy, hot against cold skin. "Oh, Kalh, you knew this day was coming eventually. Everything you've done has led you to this moment. To this place. To me.

"It was just a matter of getting things ready for you. It took a while, quite a while, if you must know. Finding things in different places, only buying a few items here or there. Building and installing things discreetly. Though, I'm sure no one would put two and two together in this redneck, mountain town. I just wanted to make sure nothing was left to chance. You're worth it, Kalh."

Kyle's heart sank and his blood ran cold. He looked into Cartman's eyes, seeing something, almost the same psychotic look as when he made Scott eat his parents. Yet, it was a bit different. Something else was underlying. And it scared Kyle shitless. He looked away, not wanting to meet the intense gaze any longer, and finally really took in his surroundings. 

It _was_ a basement, Eric's to be exact, but it wasn't the same as it had been last he was here. The little windows were boarded up, the only light coming from the uncovered bulb dangling above head. There was the stairs leading upstairs. 

One wall had some weird looking things on them. A few he recognized as whips, paddles, a cane, and some he didn't. Next to the same wall was a weird thing. A wooden four legged thing, wide spread on the bottom, two legs connect at the top at each end of the padded top. Looked like kind of a sitting thing but at the bottom, each leg had a length of chain and a metal cuff. Something told him being on it would be unpleasant. A chair was near it as well as a table and a chest. 

The wall opposite of that didn't have too much on the wall. A sink, a tub, and a metal table. The chrome gleamed in the light. Again, more shackles. A table with drawers that looked like it was meant to be in a doctor's office more than this basement. A swivel stool, again, like what you would find at the doctor's office. What looked like a doctor examine bed too. How _did_ Cartman get all this? 

He couldn't tell what was behind him but knew there was more floor room since he was fairly close to the stairs, tied up to a support beam. 

How long had it been since he was last in this basement? A few years now. How long has this crazy plan of his been in the making? He shuddered and decided he didn't want to know right now.

"Ah, now, now Kalh. You'll play with all these toys soon enough. Right now, you're gonna take another nap. Then we'll play." Cartman said suddenly, smiling like a psychopath as he watches Kyle look around.

Kyle looks back at Cartman, quickly opening his mouth to respond with something scathing when he felt something connect to the side of his head. His vision went black and he faded into unconsciousness.


	2. Mine Forever

_This has **got** to stop_. Kyle thought with a groan as he woke up, this time, his eyes weren't hindered with the blindfold as he stared at the concrete floor below him. _Huh?_ Below him? He looked a little further down and saw his hands were shackled to the bottom of those wooden legs of that weird four-legged wooden post. He felt the cold metal around his ankles as well, along with a smooth, leather material feeling against his stomach. The chains didn't tug too bad on him but it kept him place bent over at the waist. His legs and arms spread wide. His face flushed with embarrassment at being so exposed.

A hand grabbed his thick, curly red hair and yanked it up, making Kyle hiss in pain. Eric smiled at him as he held the bound boy's head up at a painful angle. "Good, you're up. Now we can start." He forcibly turned his head to a full length mirror that that was a few feet ahead of him, showing just how helpless and vulnerable he looked. How he was completely at Cartman's mercy he was. 

"Looks like that shop class wasn't a total loss, huh? I hope you're comfortable." His tone and face made it clear he didn't. He let go of his hair and went behind him.

Cartman met Kyle's eyes in the mirror. He grinned as he put his hands on the exposed rear of the bound boy. Kyle gasped in surprise and shock, feeling the black leather-clad hands of his sadistic, now ex-friend touching him. 

"Oh my god! Don't touch me, you fat fuck! Let me go! I swear to God, Cartman, if you don't let me go I'll--"

"You'll what, Kalh? Scream? Tell your bitch mom? Tell Barbrady? I spent a lot of time and money sound proofing this room. So, scream. Please do. You won't be able to escape. You can't leave unless I will it. You're mine now. All mine, Kalh." His eyes glowed with malice at those words. He continued to grope Kyle's ass a bit more.

Kyle's mouth worked itself open and closed, unable to give a response. Those words were so... definitive sounding. Like a large door closing shut with a resounding 'boom.' _But it can't be true. He can't.. keep me here forever, right? Someone will come searching for me and will check here too, right?_

_My mom… well, she'd get people to come to a town meeting to address my disappearance. Though, it'd probably degrade into blaming someone taking someone's job or Canadians._

_Stan! Stan will notice I'm not around and get people to search the town. I'm his best friend. He wouldn't just accept my disappearance without turning over every rock in town._

As Kyle thought of rescue, Cartman grabbed a alcohol swab from a push tray off to the left side of the bound boy. Cartman let the cool swab glide across a portion of Kyle's exposed behind, causing goosebumps to form on the pale flesh. Eric left him to go off to just under the basement steps, where an old fashioned heater system was. Cartman hummed as he opened the metal door to the furnace. Sticking out of the fire was a long metal rod, stuck in the fire. He grabbed the handle of the rod, the other end glowing bright orange, superheated, and it looked like there was something on the end.

Cartman came back to behind Kyle, still humming as he held the heated metal out, away from him, towards Kyle. The ginger saw it and knew what he meant to do to him. _He's going to **brand** me!_

"Car-Cartman... don't do this! I don't know what I did that was so horrible but I don't deserve this! I never did anything so bad to you to deserve this! Please!" Kyle was panicking now. He was pulling hard at his chains, not caring how badly they scraped up his skin. He has bigger worries. He struggled as hard as he could, which wasn't his best, his body was beaten and tired, he didn't know how long he's been down here but he hasn't had anything to eat or drink in a long time. He could feel how dry his mouth was, the pain forcing himself to pass words up his throat and out his mouth felt like someone peeling his esophagus to shreds. 

"Oh, Kalh, Kalh, Kalh... You _do_ deserve this. And more. This is just the beginning. You made me do this. Now, you're gonna live with it. Forever. 

"But, I'll let you have a choice. You can endure your time here in... relative comfort or you can choose not to. It doesn't matter to me, either way. Though, i will have more fun if you chose not to. But, this part is going to happen, Kalh." And with that, he pressed the searing hot metal to Kyle's right cheek. 

Kyle saw white. It was all white. He didn't feel anything at first. Then it felt like ice had hit his rear, like dry ice, which meant the burning followed quickly. Oh, how it burned. Kyle screamed his lungs out, the sound painful to the ears. Not just the high octave of the scream but the tearing of flesh it brought about. Just talking felt awful to the dry throat but this, this felt like someone was carving his throat up on a silver platter. 

The pain from before, the lack of food and water, being beaten, and this excruciating pain now was too much. Too, too much. Kyle's eyes rolled back into his head before it slumped forward, effectively passing out from the pain. 

Kyle's skin sizzled as it burned, Cartman holding it there for a moment longer than needed before placing the hot metal in an earlier readied bucket of water. Steam rushed up from the bucket with a hiss. Cartman brushed his hands together, wiping off whatever grime he believed were on his gloves, as he took in the immensely satisfying view of his newly marked prisoner. The mark itself was, indeed, a brand. Though the skin was bright red and irritated, the details of the brand could still be made out. Four simple, yet horribly oppressing words were burned into Kyle's flesh forever. 

' **PROPERTY OF ERIC CARTMAN** ' 


	3. Food for Thought

There was a light brushing going over Kyle's hair. It was soothing. The motion bringing him from a deep sleep yet keeping from waking fully. It was nice. Kyle sighed softly, enjoying the gentle caress. He felt like he shouldn't be just laying there but it was so hard to bring up the energy to want to move. 

It wasn't until he felt the throbbing pain in his rear did he remember the events that have taken place until now. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look up at Cartman stroking his hair with hair with surprising gentleness. 

"You're awake." The larger boy stated, giving the other boy one last pet before pulling his hand back. He got up from the bed-- wait, bed?-- and grabbed the tray from a nearby end table. He brought it back to the bed, which Kyle was sitting up in with slow, deliberate care to how much pressure he put on his right side. He also noted that there was a shackle, with considerable length of chain attached to his ankle. Though, there were clean, white bandages around his wrists and ankles. 

The tray held a small glass of orange juice, a large glass of water, eggs, toast, and some fruit. It looked mouthwatering to the famished Kyle. Cartman placed the tray on the bed next to Kyle, before backing off a bit, giving the boy some room.

Kyle looked from Cartman to the meal with suspicion but his hunger won out. He grabbed the water and guzzled it down quickly, the cool liquid pure bliss rolling over his tortured throat. He set the cup down haphazardly as he grabbed the toast and took a bite before stabbing it into his juicy egg. 

Cartman watched Kyle eat with mild interest before going over to the wall with the sink, filling a cup with more water, and bringing it back to the bed. Kyle took it, one hand holding a bit of toast with runny yolk dripping from it and bringing it to his yolk and crumb covered lips. He guzzled about half, slowing down now since the edge of hunger and thirst were taken care of. He set the cup on the tray and looked at his fingers, licking the sticky yolk and crumbs off. 

_So.. he's feeding me. Not just Mountain Dew and Cheesy Poofs but actual food. Good too. It could be a trick. It could be poisoned. Do I feel sick? No, my stomach feels heavy but that's from eating so fast. I don't know what he's trying with this but it's not good._

Kyle grabbed a slice of cantaloupe, biting into it and resisting a moan, the chilled fruit with its sweet, sticky juices coating his damaged throat. How good food could taste! It felt like days since he last ate. Could it have been days? The pain in his stomach certainly made it seem so.

If reading his mind, Cartman spoke. “You've been out for two days since being branded. Though, I did give you a little water in between your waking periods. Your brand is healing nicely, Kalh. You should be thankful that I took such good care of you.” He finished smugly, smirking as he stood towering over the slender, sitting boy.

“Thankful?!” Kyle sputtered indignantly. “You think I'm thankful to you, you fat fuck? You're more insane than I th--” 

**SMACK.**

Kyle fell to his side with the force of the backhanded blow. The tray knocked over, glass shattering and liquids spattering. His cheek bloomed with pain, already feeling his cheek swelling and heating up. 

“I didn't have to lay you in a nice bed, take care of your wounds, or feed you. Now, I suggest you speak to me with a little more gratitude, jew.” Although Cartman spoke in a calm, even tone, one could tell it thinly veiled a undertone of violent anger.

Kyle turned his head, looking at the imposing mass that was Cartman. Not at all the short, fat blob he was when they were young. He had grown taller, fat slowly changed to muscle and he filled out into a broad body. He still had chub, but not as prominent as before and now that fat stretched out over toned muscles.

And here Kyle was, almost two heads shorter, if you didn't count his jew fro, which infuriated him to no end. He had gained some mass, years of basketball shaping and strengthening his muscles. However, an incident involving the gang, a catapult, and the mission of getting over Token Black's fence left his leg broken and had a pinch nerve. And Kenny had gotten hurt but he couldn't remember how bad. He was fine the next day so it couldn't have been too bad. Months of healing and physical therapy made him walk again but he'd never play basketball competitively again. Even playing for fun had his leg shaking from pain and exertion. If he'd have just walked away he probably would've been able to take Cartman on and held his own. 

All these years of Cartman baiting him, provoking him, instigating things, and one would think Kyle would have learned to just bite his tongue when it came to Cartman. However, he had not. This time was no different.

“Oh, yes. _Thaaank you_ for imprisoning me and branding my ass with God knows what and depriving me of food for the last few days!” He all but screeched at the end. His eyes ablaze with righteous fury, his left cheek swelling and red already on his pale, freckled skin. 

Just like that, Cartman smiled. A smile, small though it may be, spoke volumes of the malicious intent behind it. It seemed that was just the response he wanted. 

Eric grabbed Kyle's hair, twisting it in his grasp until the slender boy let out a gasp of pain. Eric yanked him up before tossing him to the ground, landing in the mess of spilled food and broken glass. Kyle hissed in pain, feeling glass slice and embed itself into his skin and the rough ground scrape his skin. 

“Clean it up. Now.” Cartman said as he stepped on the bare back of the other boy, keeping him pinned to the floor. 

Kyle struggled to get up but the weight of Cartman's foot kept him in place. He kept trying to get back up until the pain of his wriggling over glass was too much. He slowly began to pick up pieces of glass, putting them on the tray that ended up on the floor. After the painfully slow few minutes that it took to pick up the pieces, not including any that were stuck on or in his skin. 

Eric smiled cruelly above the boy, pleased as punch that the proud jew was doing as he was told. Once he was done with the visible glass, he had no doubt Kyle had some under his body, he took his foot off his back, smiling wider as there was a dirty shoe impression left behind. “Get up. Pick up the food and rest of the glass.”

Kyle slowly sat up, sitting on the backs of his legs, wincing as the few pieces of glass that pierced his skin stung from the orange juice covering his body. He could've spoken out but he was smart enough to know to wait until he took care of his injuries before riling up his larger captor. 

Gingerly, he began plucking the glass shards stuck to his skin as well as the ones sticking out of it. Little trickles of blood flowed out of a few while the others only had pinpricks of dark red crimson. After the glass was taken care of, he began slopping up the food onto the tray as well as mopping up the spilled juice with a fallen napkin.

Kyle cleaned as well as he could, still tiny bits of glass and food and stickiness covered the floor. However, it seemed satisfactory to Eric since he unlocked the cuff around Kyle's ankle and dragged him up to stand by his hair. Eric walked to the wall that held the tub, walking him over and shoving him hard against the doctor bed, hard enough for Kyle to stumble and grasp the bed to keep himself from falling. As the slender jew righted himself, he felt the heavy metal of a cuff click locked around his ankle. 

“Now, you should be grateful to me for allowing you to be only lightly punished. Though, you deserved more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the, in my opinion, rather large and nearly unacceptable delay in chapter publication. 
> 
> Life happens and now my little one is turning one on Saturday. Ah, how time flies. And I've been helping a parent of mien out as they recover from eye surgery. I've been rather busy with because of these reasons and others.
> 
> Again, I apologize for the delay. Additionally, this chapter seems to end oddly because it is a sort of cliff hanger and ends up followed by the next chapter, immediately. 
> 
> For the need to atone and desire of forgiveness, I will post the next chapter before Saturday. I'm not above bribery and gifts.


	4. Soiled and Cleaned

Kyle turned around, the backs of his thighs hitting the examining table, looking at Cartman with blazing hate but held his tongue. Oh, he would get this bastard back, one way or another, he'd make Cartman pay. His hands gripped the edge of the table in a white-knuckled grip, fighting to lash out, knowing he'd have to wait for a better opportunity. 

“Not exactly the gratitude I wanted but it's a start.” With that, Cartman grabbed Kyle around the waist and lifted him up, onto the table. Smirking at the surprised squeak that escaped the ginger, he left the examination bed to go to the medical cabinet against the wall, pulling out a box of sterile gauze and a brown bottle. Walking back, he noted that Kyle had his hands over his crotch as well as his legs crossed. He looked up to the Jew’s face, satisfied that the backhand to his face had taken hold, angry red and clearly bulging, promising himself that he'd make more lovely welts on that unmarked, alabaster body.

He set the box and bottle by the boy before frowning. Seeing the stickiness clinging to Kyle's skin and bits of food, he needed to clean the boy up before dressing his wounds. “Hold still.” Eric ordered as he undid the bandages around his wrists and ankles, the skin underneath healing with dark red scabs. 

Kyle did as he was told, not because he wanted to, but because Cartman was right-- ugh, it was never good when Cartman was right, remembering briefly the leprechaun incident-- he _had_ taken care of his injuries well. He could have just let them get infected instead. Which, he didn't put past him to do, so he kept quiet. For now. 

Cartman was rough and crass, the time of him crying from getting hit long gone, but his fingers were gentle and deft as the removed the gauze, gently working the tape off the delicate skin. He went from gentle to cruel so easily it was unnerving. Though, so far, he's only been cruel when provoked, excluding the damned brand on his behind.

Eric stood straight as he took off the last bandage, leaving Kyle on the examining table once again to turn the water on in the tub, adjusting the knobs to an acceptable temperature before putting a stopper in the drain. He came back round to Kyle, without a word, picked him up bridal style, much to the other's horror and indignation.

“H-Hey! I can walk by myself! I don't need you carrying me like a damsel!” Kyle squeaked, squirming in Cartman's arms. 

“If you fight me, I will drop you and stomp your face in.” Saying the threat so casually that Kyle hard to pause to register the words.

Well, he knew Cartman was cruel but did he want to risk finding out the extent? Tiny voice exclaimed, “ _yes_ ” but a louder voice, his logical side, told him “ _NO!_ ” At least, for now. He would constantly be keeping himself in check until he felt it would be beneficial to not too. So, he huffed, glared straight ahead, and put his hands down to cover his junk, very aware that Cartman's hands were close to brushing his brand.

“Good boy,” Cartman smiled as he offered the degrading compliment to the obviously irate captive. He knew Kyle wouldn't give in so easily, he's seen the will of the boy and something so simple as a threat couldn't break him. But the jew was smart, knowing when to pick his battles. So much fun will be had in breaking the proud ginger jew.

But, for now, he'll humiliate him. Making him break slowly would bear the sweetest results. So sweet his tears and anguish would be. 

He reached the tub, now about halfway full, steam curling as it rose from the water's surface. He lowered Kyle in, careful to ease the boy gently in, aware of the brand and of the metal shackle around his ankle, keeping it out of the water. Kyle, for his part, hissed at the sudden heat enveloping his body before letting out an audible sigh of pleasure. The tub was wonderful, large enough to fit two people comfortably and he could even feel indents in the tub, indicating water jets. Cartman really spent a lot of thought, time, and money on this. 

Kyle had his back resting comfortably against the back of the tub, a headrest attached to make it more comfortable. Though he hated the idea, he let his eyes close against his will, his body melting into the hot water, like butter on a hot pan.

Cartman suppressed a chuckle, knowing that it would break whatever spell the bath had put on the other. He took the cuff off the boy's ankle, gently submerging the leg into the water before grabbing a wrist and cuff in it in place on the inside of the tub, an addition he put in himself, the cuff made of smooth pvc pipe and locked with a plastic slide lock clasp. Easy to get out of if had his other hand free, which, was easily fixed when he slid Kyle's wrist into an identical cuff on the other side of the tub.

Fear immediately gripped Kyle as he felt his wrists were bound, his eyes snapping open as he pulled at the cuffs. Cartman started petting his hair, shushing the scared boy, trying to ease his tension.

“Calm down. It's just to make sure you don't get away. I don't want the cuffs to rust.” Which might have been partially true. He had treated the metal with a water resistant coating. Though, he had wanted the other to be more restricted in his movements before his next course of action.

Kyle stopped struggling but was on alert now, feeling even more helpless now that he lost his ability to use his hands. “How am I supposed to wash myself?” He asked, feeling the answer would not be to his liking.

“I'll be washing you from now on.” Cartman stated simply. He maneuvered over to the table near the tub, opening the cabinet to pull out a bottle of shampoo, conditioner, bar of soap, and a washcloth.

“I can wash myself!” Kyle nearly yelled, kicking out in the large tub, sloshing the water inside.

“I know, but you're mine. I take care of my property.” Cartman brought the bathing supplies over and turned off the water, three quarters of the way full. He stood and smiled down at him, a cruel smile. “And I'm going to further mark you as mine.”

Kyle was going to retort to the first comment, something scathing and resistant but stopped at the second. ‘ _Further mark? What?_ ’

Cartman began undoing his pants, pushing them down a bit along with his boxers. He took his flaccid member in his big hand, though flaccid, the appendage was thick and already had a respectable length.

Kyle freaked out at seeing Cartman take his cock out, thinking the worst and pulling hard at the cuffs, kicking and jerking to no avail. 

Eric had to resist the feeling of arousal, wanting the next part to work as smoothly. He gripped himself firmly, aiming at Kyle's face and let out a sigh of relief as his shaft engorged as a stream of golden liquid hit Kyle square in the face. Cartman grinned as Kyle began screaming, thrashing and moving to get out of the way of the acrid stream. He _hated_ piss with a loathing.

“Oh God, sick dude! Stop! STOP!” Kyle screamed and turned his head, trying to shield his face as he sputtered, trying to keep from piss getting in his mouth.

Eric kept the stream flowing, having drank a large amount of water before coming down to feed his captive. Him getting dirty made it easier to get him in the bath. He knew of Kyle's intense hatred of piss, making this even more satisfying. Eric was kind enough to allow him a bath and even wash him afterwards, knowing Kyle will look back at these early days as paradise.

He aimed at the top of Kyle's head, making it drip down his face, almost growing hard at the cries of despair and hatred. He had to control himself. There would be a time and a place for that later.

The stream slowed and eventually stopped, the ginger hair now soaked and matted down with piss, much to Kyle's dismay and Eric's delight. 

Kyle could cry. He almost did if it wasn't for his stubborn pride and the little dignity he had left prevented him from doing so. His struggles continued but not as violent.

Eric shook off and did up his pants before kneeling next to the boy, reaching out to him.

“DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, YOU DISGUSTING FUCK!” Kyle screeched, pulling away from the out stretched and renewing his struggles.

Cartman pulled back his hand and looked at him with a cold, calculated look. “I could leave you covered in my piss or I can wash it off. If you want to be cleaned, ask nicely, Kalh.”

Kyle turned and glared at him, his eyes ablaze with newfound anger and hate. To leave him covered in the sadistic fuck’s piss was unthinkable but asking nicely was as well. He wanted to tell him to fuck off and deal with the consequences but… fuck if he didn't absolutely detest pee.

Kyle glared at him harder, almost as if hoping he'd burst into flames, as he ground out, “Clean me… pl..please.”

Cartman's grin spread ear to ear as he heard Kyle force the words out, knowing he wouldn't get any better than that. Yet. “Of course, Kalh. All you had to do was ask.” He said in a cruelly sweet tone. 

He quickly unplugged the drain, letting the soiled water start to empty as he turned the faucet on quickly to wet the cloth. He deftly, but gently, used the soap to lather the cloth and wash the ginger’s body. Another nice feature of the tub was that the faucet was detachable. He used to rinse Kyle's hair of the piss before adding the cleansing products to the wet hair. Rinsing hair and body one last time, though, kyle was very against Cartman touching certain parts of his anatomy, he was cleaned thoroughly. 

Eric put away the bath supplies and pulled out a large, fluffy towel and dried the boy's hair and body until he replaced the shackle around his ankle and released his hands to finish the drying. He tossed the towel over the table, going to put it in a hamper later. He gently picked up the smaller boy and brought him back to the table to go back to his earlier task of attending to his wounds. 

Kyle could have fought. He _should_ of fought, but all the fighting he did, the lack of food and water, and just the suffering his body was being forced to endure made him tired. He yawned. 

Cartman noticed the yawn as he was finishing the bandaging, took off his ankle cuff, wrapped it, and picked up the slender boy and taking him to bed. He put another cuff around his ankle and tucked him under the blankets before heading upstairs, already the sound of snoring met his ears as he quietly left his property sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got hectic. Had to do a hospital run with my little one the day before he turned one and other crazy things. 
> 
> Here's chapter four for y'all.


	5. Give a Little to Get a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is can be squicky to some but, you've already read the other chapters, so, y'know. It was gonna get worse. And the smut is coming. Eventually.

Four days. 

Four days since Kyle last ate. 

His stomach was so empty the hunger pains weren't as bad, numbed from the consistency of them. He laid on the bed, curled up on his side, fighting to stay asleep to ride out this current ache in his empty belly.

Cartman denied him food because he wouldn't drink his piss. He did it once, when he he was told to when he was younger that if he didn't they were basically dead. Fucking piss. Sick!

After the first time Cartman pissed on him, he did it again daily, each time in the bath tub. The second time he didn't ask “nicely” to be washed clean and had to stay soaked in urine until the same time the next day. Kyle did tear up and sniffle miserably when the sadistic fuck left, not allowed on the bed since he was filthy, he had to sleep on the cold floor on an old, tattered blanket. 

He swallowed a little more of his pride as he asked to be washed clean the next time. About two more days and Cartman demanded that Kyle open his mouth to taste “his Master's precious piss.” As fucking if! 

That led to being denied food and water and when bathing time came, no water was put in the tub. Just a fresh stream of urine. Cartman was cruel but this was too much! He couldn't drink his piss. He wouldn't!

A demanding growl came from his empty stomach, making him clutch it tighter. At least he still felt hunger and thirst. He read that if they were to go, death was close by. How long could a person live without food or water? He knew that he needed water, a lot more than food, because dehydration was kicking his ass. The headache he had was painful, his mouth felt like a desert, and he hadn't peed all day. Ironic how it comes back to piss.

He knew he needed water and food. His body felt like it was eating itself. Cartman would give it to him before it got too severe, right?

_He has inadvertently killed then severed the bodies of a kid's parents then fed the bodies to said kid over like ten dollars. He's not above letting you die for not doing what he wants._

Kyle groaned. He hated Cartman with a passion. He was starting to lose hope that someone would find him. It's been over a week now. Cartman had regaled him with tales of his parents, his friends, the whole town basically searching high and low for the missing boy. Even Cartman joined in on a search, for appearances sake, obviously. Some of the town thought he left to go to a bigger city while others thought he was eaten by the local wildlife and others thought aliens. Cartman had laughed at the wild theories people had, all while knowing the boy was securely locked away in his basement.

The door clicked open and he heard the sounds of heavy footfalls on steps. Slowly making their way to the corner where Kyle was curled up in. He felt the shackle unlock around his ankle, being hoisted up, taken to the tub, and deposited, none too gently in. Right hand locked up. Left hand locked up. Ankle cuff removed. Same routine for the past three days. Followed by..

“Well Kalh, do you feel like obeying yet or do you still not want to eat? From the looks of it, your dehydration is setting in rather well now, getting rather severe. And you lost some weight too. I'd be concerned if I were you.” Kyle didn't have the energy to look at his tormentor, let alone deign him a response. He could barely move on his own, if he tried to get up on his own he wobbled and fell back down. His body was already slight but now it looked more than a little unhealthy in its thinness.

“If you deny me today, I will leave you in the tub and go away for the weekend. That's two whole days without even a chance of getting water or food. Now,” Cartman undid his pants and pulled out his member, “ask for your Master's tasty, lifesaving piss, jew.”

Two days? Two more days?! He couldn't make it two more days. Kyle wanted to cry but he felt like he tried, no tears would come. He tried licking his dry lips but they stayed dried and cracked, no moisture in his mouth whatsoever. He opened his mouth, and with a weak, creaking voice said, “Please… give me your piss..” 

Cartman grinned, but decided to make the stubborn and proud jew suffer a little more. “Now, Kalh, you have to ask properly. Say, ‘Please Master, let me drink your precious piss.’”

Kyle groaned, sparing the energy to glare at the arrogant prick, but creaked out the desired phrase in more or less painful wheezes of air.

Eric squatted down a bit, holding his member closer to Kyle's face but not close enough to be bitten if he tried nipping at it. He pried the dry mouth open a bit more before saying, “Of course, a Master takes care of their property. And you could deserve to be spoiled a little for being a good little jew.” Having added insult to injury, he relaxed his bladder and let his piss flow into the parched mouth of his captive. Oh, how that break in the Jew’s pride and dignity felt. So sweet. So sinfully delightful. 

The wetness of the piss was the only good thing because it moistened his aching, dry mouth and throat. However, it was piss and it was fucking disgusting. He let it slide down his throat, occasionally swallowing as his mouth got full, some escaping his mouth and sliding down his neck to his chest. Ugh, warm, acrid piss. He could vomit if he had anything more substantial in his stomach.

The stream lasted for a bit longer, requiring a few gulps from the weak boy before it died down, shaking the last drops onto the boys face. He started to run the bath as he grabbed the bathing supplies. Giving the ginger boy a much needed bath.

Cleaned and dried, he took him to the bed flipping open the covers and setting him down gently. Such a change in personality once he got what he wanted. He attached the shackle and drew the covers up. Going back to the sink and grabbing a glass, filled with cool water, and a straw, letting the dehydrated jew sip grateful gulps of water without over exerting himself. 

“See what happens when you give in a little, Kalh? Now, I expect if you want more water and food later, you'll accept your role as my toilet. If not, well, a few more days without life sustaining necessities would help fix that.” With that, he got up and took the cup with him upstairs, letting the boy rest and think about what he had just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! So sorry! It's been awhile, a long while. Had this chapter done for a bit just haven't really had the means or the will to post. I feel bad. Especially since all the nice comments and all the kudos! I wasn't expecting much of anyone liking this.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your comments, kudos, and patience. 
> 
> I also got dragged into a fandom. I'm new to it and I fell so hard. And my favorite pairing is a crossover pairing! Haha, it's because I love mean assholes that generally are self-destructive and sadistic. 
> 
> Why I love Cartman.


	6. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warnings. Just putting it up just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I made extra long since the last chapter took so long to come out and was about the same length as the others, probably shorter. 
> 
> Seeing all the hits, kudos, and whatnot make me so happy. Thank you all for following along and for sticking with me despite the infrequent updates.

It's been over a month now. Over a month since Kyle has seen anyone but Cartman. Over a month since he's seen the Sun or smelled fresh air or a felt a breeze. It felt like so much longer. There wasn't a clock down here nor any windows. The only indication of time was when Cartman told him. He couldn't predict time either by Cartman's appearance in his personal hell, he came when he want and loosely around meal times. He wasn't punctual or had a schedule so it served no purpose in figuring out the time.

The only reason he knows when a specific amount of time has passed is when Cartman tells him. Like today. It's been a month and a bit over two weeks since he disappeared. Cartman was regaling him with tales of how the majority of town had given up finding him. His mother, heartbroken but slowly getting back into the groove of life, doting more on Ike now. Even Stan, his best friend, stopped searching for him after school. They had searched the town and most of the woods. Hope was dying, just like Kyle's. 

Cartman relished the little light dimming in Kyle's eyes, the hope of rescue slowly crumbling and blowing away. Hope could be rather nasty when trying to break a pet. Now, he didn't want to break Kyle completely, he liked his bit of bite and defiance, but he wanted him to be complacent and willing for him. There was nothing better than Kyle getting into the tub himself, now kneeling and cuffed in place rather than sitting down, opening his mouth wide but his eyes burned with fury. It was hard to keep himself limp while looking down at his pet. 

Cartman could have easily taken Kyle at any time over this past month, multiple times, and in many different ways. It probably would have broken Kyle a lot quicker but would most likely left him dead inside. He didn't want a pet that was just there, letting him do what he wanted, no effort. There was no fun in that. However, he wasn't above a bit of forced consent. 

Making his way down the stairs, Cartman could barely control the grin on his face, though, he did school his features before reaching the landing. Wouldn't do making Kyle freak out prematurely.

The other boy in question, was sitting on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge as swayed his feet a bit. He seemed to have gotten used to waiting for when Cartman would come down. There was not much else to do besides sleep. Kyle already slept enough today and he was tired of just laying around. The chain let him move a bit but only a few steps away from the bed. Not even enough slack to do anything else but stand, really. It was driving him crazy from boredom. He actually, sorta, just the tiniest bit look forward to when Cartman came down to break up the monotony of his captivity. 

Kyle would rather die before ever admitting that. 

The young jew stiffened as he heard the familiar sound of the basement door opening and locking shut. The sound of heavy steps down the stairs then on the concrete floor. He didn't look up or even acknowledge the other person. Just sat on the edge of the bed, kicking his legs slightly. The sound of the metal scraping against the floor and Cartman's steps were the only sounds filling the room. He didn't even look up when he saw feet in his field of vision. Kyle just stopped moving his legs, waiting for when he'd be unshackled and led to the dreaded tub. 

A minute passed. Then another. And then another. Kyle finally lifted his head to look at the other, wondering why he wasn't doing anything besides just standing there. 

When Kyle looked up, Cartman gave him a small smile. It wasn't particularly pleasant but it wasn't malicious either. It was an awkward attempt at trying to pacify someone's frazzled nerves. It gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut.

“Heeeey Kalh. You've been such a good boy lately. You don't even fight me like you used to. Look at you, just waiting patiently for me to take you over to the tub,” Cartman reached out to pet Kyle's red fro, exactly like one would a pet. “I think you've earned a special treat.”

Kyle being suspicious of Cartman's “treat” would be an understatement. Cartman was up to something. Not a doubt in Kyle's mind about that. Just what, he wasn't sure, but he knew he wasn't going to like it. He showed his clear wariness and suspicion on his face.

Cartman had to chuckle at that. Kyle was a smart, little jew. He'd give him that. He continued to pet Kyle's hair, running his fingers through the curls. The shampoo and conditioner he used left Kyle's hair feeling soft and silky. 

“Now, now. No need to look at me like that, Kalh. I'm willing to even give you two special treats. One of which is to add a bit of slack to your chain so you can move around a bit more. I'm sure your body is aching for it. And the second,” Cartman paused as he dug in his pocket with his free hand, pulling out a TV remote, “is something to keep you occupied a bit while I'm gone. I know it gets boring without your Master around.”

Kyle knew it was too good to be true. He _knew_ it. But he wanted both. Wanted both so badly it hurt. He wanted to do more than just stand next to the bed, even if it was to pace a little, he'd take it. He could feel his muscles weakened from disuse. And the TV. Oh god, the TV! Even if it was just pointless talk show drivel, he'd take it. He'd take just the Spanish channel. Or the cooking channel. Or even murder porn. Honestly, anything to help combat the silence that he had to endure each day. 

Cartman's smile grew wider as he saw how Kyle's eyes lit up, his face looked so much more alive than it had the entire time he's been captive. Cartman knew he had him. It was just a matter of getting him to agree to his terms. 

The hand in Kyle's hair slipped down the side of his face, caressing the boy's cheek with thick fingers before they found their way under his chin. Cartman pushed the fingers against the underside of Kyle's chin gently but firm, making the boy break eye contact with the remote to look him in the eyes.

“There's just one, tiiiiny thing you gotta do to earn your treats, pet. Just one little thing.” Cartman gripped his chin between his thumb and index finger, angling Kyle's head down to look at Cartman's crotch, letting him see the outline of his semi hard member. “You got to take care of me, pet. That's all. And you be able to move around more and have something to do while I'm not around.”

Kyle's eyes widened as his gaze was forced down, a shock of cold running down his spine and extending out to every inch of his body. His face slowly contorted from shock to horror to revulsion. He even pulled out of Cartman's grip, which the other let happen, to scoot further back on the bed. Kyle began to stammer as he tried to get his thoughts from slamming around his head and into words. 

“Y-y-you can't be serious! Th-that’s fucking gay, dude! I'm straight! You're supposed to be straight! D-don't make me do it!” Kyle's voice cracked a few times as it got higher and higher pitched. If he had a calm moment to think, this had been a long time coming if he really thought about it. There were numerous things that gave way that Cartman was planning for a sexual purpose at some point. Kyle's mind just pushed deep, deep down in his subconscious. Don't think about it, it's not real.

Cartman figured this was going to be about the right response. He did enjoy the fear in Kyle's eyes and face. The shock. It was sweet. But, he wanted kyle to want to do it. It would break him in the sweetest of ways. Sweeter than forcing him, he'd force Kyle to want to do it. Start with doing it as a means of getting what he wants, just like with the piss. The first was to take away dignity and knock him down a few pegs. This would make him subservient and break him down to a more pliant pet. 

Cartman held up his beefy hands in mock surrender. “I never said I'd make you, Kalh. I'm not _that_ horrible of a monster. If you want your treats that's what you need to do,” Cartman lowered his hands again. “However, if you choose not to, that is your choice. But it is my choice to stop being so nice as well. I will not talk to you anymore after this, our visits will strictly be just food, bathroom, and our usual daily routine. And the food will be downgraded as well. Simple, bland, just enough to get by. I won't starve you for making your choice but I won't reward you for it either. And we both know, without me to ease the solitude, this place is a lot worse than it already is.

But, again, it's your choice, pet. And you don't have to give me an answer now. I'll wait until you come to me yourself.” Cartman turned and started to walk away. He made it all the way to the edge of the staircase before turning once more to the boy huddled on the bed. “The next time I come down will be for the bath and dinner. These will be my last words to you until you agree, Kalh. These will be the last words from person besides yourself. I hope you enjoy them.” 

And with that, Cartman made his way up the stairs and out of the basement. Leaving Kyle to his thoughts. 

~~~~

_He can't be serious, can he? Cartman can't really expect me to give him a, a fucking blowjob! I'm straight. I like girls! He should like girls! He shouldn't want me to do… that._ Kyle groaned to himself, staring up at the ceiling. His train of thought has been more or less like this since Cartman had left. 

At the beginning, there was more anger and disgust and even more anger. Now it was more confusion and uncertainty. He really couldn't wrap his mind around this situation since the beginning but now it was more surreal. There wasn't even anything to distract him from his thoughts either. He could only continue to think and overthink and essentially give himself a headache. 

Kyle had to admit, besides the being a captive and forced to endure piss, Cartman did treat him fairly well. The other could have kept him tied up to a chair all day, only feed him to keep him barely alive, and torture him. Which he could still do, if he felt so inclined. Cartman was at the very least a sociopath. He was also conceited, narcissistic, and arrogant. He didn't hold much regard for others, including their well being or even their life. 

He had seen first hand how Cartman could inadvertently kill people to hurt someone that had wronged him. He had witnessed him trying to lead a genocide on more than one occasion. There were things in Cartman that were darker and more twisted than anything he has seen or endured in his short life. 

Yet, here he was, laying on a plush bed, well fed, clean, and not in a decaying state of health. It was honestly the most surprising thing about this whole situation. There were times he thought the other male would have killed him but didn't. He's even saved his life before. It confused the shit out of Kyle. 

If Cartman really wanted to, he could have just raped him. It wouldn't have even been hard. The other boy could easily overpower him and have his way. Could tie him up to that wooden horse (Cartman had told him what it was called) and done many explicit things to him that way. He could have even demanded this type of thing a lot earlier into his captivity. Cartman hadn't done any of that. He wasn't even going to starve Kyle like he did about the piss thing. All he really was going to do was give Kyle the silent treatment. That wasn't even that bad, was it?

Cartman was being uncharacteristically generous and, for lack of a better word, nice. There were so many, many ways this could have been a living hell. The whole piss thing was god awful but it was, after awhile, doable. Kyle could stand it. He even noted that Cartman's piss was becoming more clear and the strong smell wasn't as prominent. Which meant Cartman had to be laying off the soda and junk food and drinking more water. He wondered if the other boy was doing it purely for Kyle's benefit. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar sound of the door opening and the footsteps. Kyle tensed before sitting up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. His face started heating as he realized how naked and vulnerable he was. When he first got kidnapped it bothered him immensely but he grew used to it after a while. Now, Kyle felt too exposed in front of the other. He put his hands in his lap, covering himself as best he could, his head down.

More steps and then familiar shoes were in his field of vision. He didn't raise his head but did extend the leg with the shackle around it. Cartman made no sound as he bent and unlocked it, letting it clatter to the floor before be stood up straight again. Kyle hesitated before standing up, awkwardly still covering his privates, walking to the tub with Cartman following behind him. 

Every was done in silence except for some sputtering and gagging from Kyle. He grew used to the routine of this but he still didn't like it. Kyle couldn't really stop himself from watching the other pull his member out, taking in its flaccid appearance, the slightly pink tinge to the skin, the thick head and girth despite being limp. It made his face flush darker. He never really looked at Cartman's penis before but now, after what happened earlier, he couldn't stop himself. He even watched it right up until the clearer jet of piss came out. He had piss in his eyes before. Not something he ever wanted to repeat again.

Usually while Cartman was relieving himself, he'd alternate from praising Kyle for being a good boy to mocking him for being such a willing piss slut. This time there were no words. Only the sounds of liquid hitting flesh and the noises Kyle made. It felt more oppressive and worse than anything Cartman had said yet.

The bath was done quick and efficient, clinical. It wasn't bad it just made the boy getting bathed weird and wrong. He was nervous about Cartman touching his crotch and ass but the other never lingered or did anything to suggest something besides just being for hygienic reasons. Which Kyle thought was how he always was. Just, he talked during it. The lack of communication made everything feel off. Wrong, in a way Kyle couldn't really describe.

Dried and released and made his way back to bed. The cuff was locked around his ankle again, though Cartman took away some of the slack of the chain. Kyle would have to stand next to the bedpost if he wanted to stand at all. It made Kyle's heart sink. 

Cartman had placed a tray on the bedside table before the bath. It held a large glass of water, a few slices of bread, a piece of fish, and sliced carrots. Compared to the other meals that Cartman made, this one was extremely simple. The other did keep to word about that. 

Without a word, Cartman left. Leaving Kyle alone once more. The silence was deafening. Kyle wondered how long he could last without hearing the other speak, even if it was just an insult or order.


	7. Painful Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence. Kinda graphic, I went into some detail on it. Heavy on thoughts and whatnot though.

Kyle whimpered as he laid on the bed, back facing the ceiling. He had painful welts on his rear, thighs, and lower back from the punishment that Cartman had given him for his lashing out. Tears stung his eyes from the pain which he blinked backed, not feeling up for more crying.

In the days that followed the start of the silent treatment, he had done whatever he could think of to get the other to speak to him. Besides agreeing to his condition. At first, he had tried just engaging him in conversation. Asking questions about what was going on in the outside world, his family, their friends, even school. Cartman remained tight lipped. 

Kyle tried getting him to talk about his interests: Hitler, his hatred of Jews and gingers and other minorities, genocide, food, and TV programs. Nothing. He thought he might've gotten at least a passing insult directed at him, at least. Kyle set himself up for insult, or insult of his family, especially his mother. Still nothing. Cartman took whatever chance he could to insult their Jewish heritage or how his mother was a bitch. It was disconcerting that he didn't make even the slightest facial acknowledgement to his comments.

Becoming more desperate, he started to act up. Being unresponsive to his silent commands, ignoring when things were expected of him. It got a slight rise out of the other, but no words. Just harsh actions, quick swats to his face or limbs until he complied. Cartman at one point picked him up and dropped him in the tub. That had left him hurting for a long while. He didn't play deadweight again after that.

The most recent act of defiance Kyle had done is what led him to his current state. He was starting to go crazy from the silence, it was too silent. Even when he talked to himself, there wasn't even an echo to respond to him. He tried singing, shouting, whining, stating formulas, reciting literature and religious passages, anything. He couldn't deal with it anymore but he was as stubborn as his mother and couldn't just give in that easily. Instead, he resorted to violence. 

When Cartman was unshackling him, Kyle had used his other foot to kick him straight in the jaw with his heel. The other had fallen backwards with a yelp and a groan, a slight surprised look on his face. That was quickly replaced with a glower that screamed for his head. Kyle had tried scrambling to the other side of the bed, Cartman was surprisingly quick and was upon him before he even reached the edge. 

Cartman yanked him off the bed with enough force that his head smacked against the concrete to leave him dazed momentarily. It was enough for Cartman to have his arm wrapped around his neck in a headlock. Kyle tried to thrash away, the other pinning him to the floor, his lower body and torso immobilized. His hands clawed at the arm pressing hard against his neck, leaving red lines in their wake. Besides a grunt or a hiss of pain, Cartman still didn't utter a single word, just keeping the pressure constant. Kyle began to get panicked, his air and blood flow restricted, his head swam and black spots filled his vision.

 _I don't wanna die! Not here.. not without anyone knowing what happened to me…_ Kyle thought as tears ran down his face, he didn't have enough air in his lungs to plead let alone gasp. 

Body going lax, he slumped against the arm, his own resting on the floor. Thinking that he had finally done it, he had gotten himself killed, the pressure finally was removed. He took in large, gasping breaths, filling his lungs with sweet life giving oxygen. Cartman had picked him up, his body unable to do much in protest. The next thing he knew, he was being tied to the wooden horse, bent over like he was when he was branded. 

A few moments of just shuffling and things being moved, Kyle looked up, his vision now clear again, to see himself in the mirror. And Eric. Holding a cruel looking whip. There was blood on the other's face, dripping from his split and swollen lip. He looked positively murderous. It sent a cold chill down Kyle's spine. 

The whip cracked and kyle felt it hit his skin on his left ass cheek. It took another moment for him to feel the pain explode over his nerves; quick and intense that had a strangled cry ripping from his throat. Cartman cracked the whip again, crisscrossing the other. This one had the skin split open, blood welling up from the wound before trickling down his backside.

There was total of six lashings Kyle received before Cartman finally put down the whip. Two on each cheek, one on the back of his thighs, and another that hit him diagonally on his lower back. Kyle was sobbing and shaking in pain; tears, snot, and drool dripping from his face as he begged the other to stop. His flesh was bright red from the whipping and covered in streaks of blood from where his skin had split open. It was the worse pain that Kyle could remember ever feeling.

He made no protest or even movement besides flinching when Cartman took him off the horse, carrying him in his arms facedown to the bed. Kyle let out a yelp of pain as Cartman, none too gently, laid him on the bed. Shackle back on and Cartman was gone without a word, not even bothering to clean any blood up or treat his wounds. He must be really pissed off. 

Fuck. He hoped his wounds didn't get infected. And that this was the extent of his punishment. 

That had been hours ago. Leaving him where he was, only shifting slightly to get comfortable.

The pain had finally died down into a just tolerable burning ache, giving enough respite for his body to relax slightly. His tears had stopped and now only an occasional sniffle or hiccup sob came out. It was a stupid move, kicking Cartman, but he was desperate. It didn't even yield the result he wanted, just pain. Cartman's resolve in not talking to him was a lot stronger than he thought it was. 

If Kyle wanted the other to talk to him again there was only one option left to him. It made his stomach clench uncomfortably. He wasn't gay. He had nothing against gay people but he wasn't gay. He never thought about guys like that. Well, during the yaoi craze he had wondered if he'd be made gay by the girls and had a line of thought like that. But nothing serious or overtly sexual. It just never struck him as something he'd be interested in.

If he _had_ to be gay for someone, it would probably be Stan. He was his best friend, they were close, and Stan definitely was good looking. Or maybe some hot celebrity on TV. There were a few he could appreciate for their looks. Cartman wasn't bad looking, especially now that he lost a good deal of weight and had been working out. He was still chunky but not obese like he had been when they were kids. All those fatass comments seemed to make him determine to lose the weight they mocked. But his personality stayed the same. His hatred of Jews and minorities and things he opposed were still ever present. He was also captive to the sick fuck. 

Kyle sighed, sniffed hard and blinked back tears. He was getting a headache on top of the pain from his lower half. Just fucking great. But he wouldn't cry anymore. No more. He had a plan in mind now. It was crazy, honestly downright insane, but it could work. If he kept focus, forced down the last of his pride and dignity, and kept his emotions in check he could pull this off. 

He could be free. 

\----

Cartman decided he wasn't going down for at least a day. He was livid. It took everything he had in him not to whip the other until he was winded. Until his arm strained from exertion and sweat dripped from his brow. He could have done at least another twenty lashes to that fucking Jew. And he'd deserve each one.

He held back, though. He kept the threadbare leash of his anger taunt. The ginger boy could barely handle the six he was given. Any more and he could have very well killed him. That wouldn't do him any good after all his hard work. He did take satisfaction in knowing that his silence resorted in this type of desperation. 

Cartman looked in the mirror, having cleaned off the blood when he made his way to his bathroom. His lip was split and he had bit his tongue. There was a bruise forming on his chin and scratch marks on his arm but, other than that, he was fine. It fucking hurt like a bitch but nothing like the pain Kyle received. Cartman smiled at his own reflection before wincing as his lip split open again, fresh blood bubbling up from the wide gash. A tongue swipe and the blood flow stemmed a bit, not much after all the bleeding he had done. 

He made his way from the bathroom to his own room, closing the door and flopping down onto his bed. He had one leg dangling off the bed to where his toes almost touched the floor, one foot just off the bed, and his arms tucked behind his head. He stared up at his ceiling, seeing a bit of the paint had chipped and cracked over the years. He should fix that. Eventually. 

His mind wandered back to his naughty little pet. Who knew silence was the boy's weakness? Well, he supposed, it would have been most people's if they were in Kyle's shoes. But he thought the little Jew would have held out better. It's not even a full week yet. The first two days were completely silent. The third and fourth day were small talk and even trying to bait him into insulting the other. It was tempting but what he would receive from his silence would be so much sweeter than the instant gratification of a quick racial slur. The fifth day was dead weight. It wasn't surprising but it was annoying. 

Today, the sixth day, was what surprised him. The violence. Kyle and him had fought before, physically, quite a few times. It wasn't until the last few years the fighting with fists had stopped. When Cartman worked out and got more fit. No Mr. Universe, but he wasn't the fat weakling any longer. No more easy victories for Kyle to get from him. He had expected defiance but not that type. Maybe a bit of a struggle and generally being a pain in his ass but not a fucking kick to the face. 

He was slightly impressed.

Kyle, now wounded and brought back down, wouldn't be trying that again any time soon. He felt rather confident that it wouldn't take too much longer before the other caved in. Maybe even when he went back down next, letting him stew in pain and silence for a day or two. It was just his luck that the other, despite his circumstances, grew dependant on Cartman's banter. He'd make the other even more dependant on him than he already had to be. Until he couldn't live without him.

They had always had a fucked up relationship, frienemies probably the best label for it. The older they got, the darker it grew. Kyle had some sort of savior complex and Cartman _knew_ the other needed him to be the villain to his hero. It was sometimes annoying and definitely frustrating to have his plans thwarted and his goals ripped from his hands. Yet he knew he needed the other. He was the only one to ever really take him seriously. To acknowledge him as a threat, as someone worthy of their time. It wouldn't be as fun without him.

But, they were reaching the end soon. Kyle was smart and would easily, and did easily, get accepted into out of state colleges. Good colleges. He would leave their little, redneck mountain town in a heartbeat. Cartman knew he'd be community college bound. He couldn't let it happen.

In their freshman year, the realization hit him like a bucket of ice water. It made him angry and, honestly, kind of afraid. It took him a bit longer to come to terms with his feelings for the other, feelings that left him disgusted with himself. Yet, he couldn't deny them. He had many, many dark and twisted things dwelling in his heart but this one made him feel the worst. He wouldn't describe it necessarily as “love” because he couldn't feel it as such. It was more of a need. A strong desire to keep the other with him. Even by force.

That was when the beginnings of his plans formed. It was painstakingly slow going to get things ready for it and even more troublesome to make sure he wasn't found out before everything was in place. It was his longest, most detailed, and most twisted plan he ever concocted. It drove him on when he was ready to give up. And when the first acceptance letter made its way to Kyle's mailbox, it made him that much more determined to finish.

Here it was. All his hard work, his time, his _money_ finally came to fruition and it was working beautifully. There was a few hiccups, which he expected from the strong willed ginger Jew, but it was going accordingly. It wouldn't have been as fun if the other caved in too quickly. He always enjoyed having the other's attention and now he got it completely. It was sweet, so very sweet. It warmed his little black heart when he saw the unadulterated fury and hatred in the other's eyes. 

It made his cock twitch.

He'd bide his time. He waited this long, he could wait a little longer. The fruits of his labor would taste like blood tinged ecstasy when he finally got it. Oh, how it would be worth it. Cartman could hardly wait.

He drifted off to sleep with a small, twisted smile gracing his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter. I was actually going down a different path when I ended the last then this came up instead. The flow isn't exactly how I wanted either. My apologies. 
> 
> And apologies for the wait. June isn't a good month for me. Then add what happened in Orlando. I hope everyone that has bee reading this is safe. So many horrid things happen in our world. I write a story like this but would never wish it to be real on anyone. It's a twisted mind being sated safely, in words, not actions. 
> 
> Also, shout out to Flor and Wildshadow for their weigh in on the story and their take on Kyman. I love it. I love feedback because it really does help me block out how I will progress the story and where it's heading. I got an ending in mind but from here to there is still fuzzy and vague.


	8. Earn What You Want/Get What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Cartman's side! And some tenderness.
> 
> I enjoyed writing it but it was weird. Let's just say it was Cartman manipulating the situation to get Kyle's guard to drop, okay?
> 
> Swearing, I believe. And, well, the usual darkness that is this fic.

Okay, so he decided not to go back down for almost two days. His split lip was finally knitting back together, scabbing over, which was always annoying for a split lip. It was hard to resist messing with it. He also had school and had gotten questioned about what looked like a scuffle. The only people physically fought with were in his school, minus one Jew, so he couldn't really blame someone. He just told them he had a shit night; missing a step and landing on his chin, biting his lip in the fall, and Mr. Kitty scratching him. 

No one called him on his bullshit, no one even questioned it. Just laughed at him, mocked him, the usual. Assholes. But if they were too stupid to notice that the marks on his arm were a bit too blunt for cat claws, it wasn't his fault. It's not like they really cared, anyway. They were just looking for something to mock him with, jab at where they could. He did the same, usually worse, to them. 

It did give Cartman a sick sense of glee at walking around with Kyle's marks on him, around their friends, with none of them knowing the truth. He even made prolonged conversation with Stan, he couldn't remember about what now, just so he had to stare unknowingly at his best friend's handiwork. So close yet so far. It was a rotten type of sweetness that Cartman felt at the notion; like overly rich icing on cake, the kind that made your teeth hurt but you still ate because it tasted good. 

When he came home, his mother upstairs with a client, he debated if he should go check on Kyle. It had been the better part a day but he was still rather irate at the sensitivity of his lip and chin from pain. He could wait. Instead, Cartman grabbed a snack and a water bottle from the kitchen before heading up to his room. Might as well be productive and do some homework if he wasn't going to toy with Kyle.

A few hours later, dinner finished, Cartman again debated on visiting Kyle. It was nearing a full day. He was probably dehydrated from all his crying and whatnot, needed to go to the bathroom, clean his wounds, eat. Maybe Kyle would even apologize- probably hope that Cartman would talk to him or yell at him because of it. Not that he'd give in that easily to the ginger boy even if an apology, ohh groveling, would be like the cat getting the canary satisfying to him. It would, however, be nothing compared to the satisfaction he got when Kyle finally broke down and gave Cartman what he wanted. Kyle would give him everything that he wanted, in due time. 

Letting Kyle stew in pain and coming to terms with how the only way getting Eric to talk was by giving him what he wants was the best option. He deserved to be punished for being such a bad pet. Though, it might be a bit much.

Nah.

Cartman went back upstairs, locking his door, before sitting down in front of his computer. He was browsing some forums, on incognito of course, which he has been for awhile. Some of them covered proper Master/slave, Owner/pet, D/s and the like type of relationships, dynamics, and care. They were informative for a few things; training, breaking in, and establishing dominance. And some “must have” items that Cartman did, indeed, have now. However, these were for willing relationships, relationships with safe words and boundaries, for relationships that would probably never describe what he had with Kyle. He just took what he could from it and ignored the rest. It also had some good tips for how to convert a room into a sex dungeon. 

For information on the darker side of human ownership, he had to dig a bit deeper into the fetish sites, the deep web, and obscure links. There were others that had been doing something similar to what he was. Having a person forced against their will to stay with them. Almost everyone said it was theoretical, of course. To cover their collective asses. Though, there were a few, who hid behind the anonymity that the internet provided, that had come right out and said it in blunt honesty. He liked those people the best. They usually had photos. Real, honest tips and ideas too. How to soundproof a basement, how to get certain supplies without causing suspicion, and other how to’s for kidnapping and holding someone captive. 

He was more of a lurker, not wanting to draw attention to himself, even with the cover of a faceless, nameless person on the net. He didn’t want to risk ruining his goal before it could even take place. There was a lot of information out there already, he just had to find it. And he did. He researched for months, staying up to the wee hours of the morning until he barely was able to catch a hour or two of sleep before school. It was worth it. Every sleepless night, every hour of painstaking research, every carefully made order and purchase, every minute of hard physical labor he had poured into this, everything. It was all worth it now. He had what he wanted and he was going to get everything he wanted from it. 

Now he was doing some research into the aftercare of a particularly hard whipping session. Most of what he read was about not breaking skin, and if they did, to stop immediately to take care of it before infection could take place or nerve damage could happen. Which, well, he was already past that part. Time to dig deeper. For those into skin breaking, the mentioned to make sure the whip was clean and the other person was as well, to help aid in fighting infection. He did make sure the whip was sterilized, like all the things he had bought, and cleanliness was maintained. He was going to give Kyle his usual routine and bath but the fucking Jew had to be a bad pet. Kyle acting up did give him a good reason to try out his whip so it worked out, for him anyways. 

A few hours of research, into more than just whipping aftercare, left Cartman yawning, turning off his computer. He would attend to Kyle tomorrow, after school. Make sure he really learned that biting the hand that fed you led to harsh consequences. He shucked off his clothes and donned some simple pajamas. Staring up at the ceiling, Cartman got lost in thought.

He knew what he would’ve been like if Kyle had moved away again. It would’ve been okay for awhile. Joking around with others about how glad he was gone, how there was one less ginger Jew ruining their town, the usual spiel. It would eventually get to him, it'd make him irritable, short tempered, just even more of a pain to be around. However, this time around, he wouldn't be able to get Kyle to come back. Last time, it was kind of a fluke, the Smug Smog had given him the reason to save him, though the majority of people didn't know it was him. Which is what he wanted. The first time Kyle moved away made Eric realize exactly how much the stupid nerd boy meant to him. What worth he gave his existence. It was terrifying and, oddly, contenting. 

He wouldn’t be able to bring Kyle back to him if he left for college. He probably would never come back to South Park unless to visit his family, probably Stan too, but never him purposefully. Eric would never see Kyle again and that wouldn't work. It wouldn't. He was a bit worried about his obsession with Kyle but, well, what done is done now. Plus, he wasn’t one to not go for what he wanted, when he wanted, against anyone that had opposed him. 

He also knew Kyle had a similar, probably not as twisted, obsession as him. Though, their difference was that Kyle could leave him, go off and fight more evil, probably corporate or government, damn modern hippie. Cartman, however, never got taken seriously, by anyone. Even when he tried to get a few different genocide attempts going for different minorities. Seriously, adults were ridiculous and stupid. He was a threat, dammit! A huge fucking threat to the world. Yet, the only one to ever see him as such is Kyle. He couldn’t lose that. Nor could he lose his constant source of entertainment, usually in mocking or insulting the other. And, well, despite their differences and opposition, Kyle was a pretty good friend. He cared about him- to an extent- even when it ended in Cartman using a negative situation for personal gain. Kyle was a good person, fucked up a bit, but good. 

It gave Eric mixed feelings. 

He fell asleep, his dreams centered around a certain redhead like they do most nights.

\----

Another boring school day done. Cartman didn't feel as much of the same satisfaction that he got the day before by brandishing the missing boy’s marks. It made him a bit more paranoid. Even to keep his jacket on during gym class. It would be bad if suddenly someone noticed that something was off about the scratch marks. All his work down the drain and his ass in jail because he was cocky. 

Cartman went up to his room quickly, dropping off his shit in his room and heading to the bathroom for a shower. He dried and dressed in a plain t shirt and sweatpants, though not the ‘give up on life’ kind. More like workout sweats. Which he should start doing again. Taking care of his pet cut into his workout time, especially his morning routine since he had to make breakfast for him. He knew the responsibilities when he kidnapped him, he couldn’t complain about it now. He went downstairs again, made himself a light snack while making Kyle a large, yet still bland and simple lunch. Also a large pitcher of water to go with it. Boy was probably dehydrated. 

He made his way down to the basement, unlocking and relocking the door. He saw that Kyle was still laying on his stomach, more or less in the same place that he had put him. The only reason he knew the boy had moved was the puddle on the floor near his bed that was trickling into a drain. Obviously, he had to the use the bathroom and couldn’t hold hit, which he expected. He left the tray of food on the end table while heading to the sink, filling a bucket with water and grabbing the first aid kit in the cabinet nearby. 

Kyle had stirred, realizing that he was finally not alone. Though, he was wary and suspicious of Cartman, hoping that there would be no further repercussions from his outburst. The whipping and the long stretch of neglect was too much for him already, he couldn’t handle anymore. Laying there tense, ready for the worst but hoping for the best, his head turned to watch what Cartman was doing. He watched silently as he poured the bucket of water over the puddle, washing it down the drain. He didn’t say a word about it, of course, not even a slight facial expression. It made Kyle’s heart sink, realizing how committed the other was to keeping his word, not even giving him a physical expression. He could at least settle for a condescending quirk of the lips sent his direction. He’d willingly embrace it and revel in it for what it was- his first interaction in what felt like weeks. But there was nothing, not even so much as a glance. 

Cartman had returned the bucket to its spot, having put the kit on the bed near Kyle, he washed his hands and wet a clean, soft washcloth. He saw that Kyle was watching him from his peripheral vision yet made it a point not to make eye contact. The bed dipped slightly as Cartman sat on the edge near Kyle’s thighs, making Kyle hiss in pain from the unprepared shift. Cartman smirked at the hiss before letting it fall from his face lest Kyle see a reaction from him. He surveyed his handiwork with a mental whistling.

The skin around where it had split opened was red and irritated, puckering slightly as it began to scab over the wounds. The wounds itself were not very deep, most of them raised, angry welts, but the areas where the skin did indeed split open were not very pleasant. It looked like it wasn’t infected, which was good, it would have been a pain to try and get the proper antibiotics for Kyle, doable just troublesome. There was a lot of dried blood on his ass and thighs, some lines of blood extending all the way to his heels. It could have been worse but it wasn’t going to be fun for Kyle, hopefully he wouldn’t jerk around too badly. 

Kyle flinched hard as he felt the wet rag against his lower back, just before the lash welt. His fists gripped the sheets in a white-knuckled grip that had them trembling, his whole body tense as a bowstring. Even if it was gentle and it seemed that Cartman had paused in his movements to allow Kyle to calm, he couldn’t. He didn’t want him to hurt him and he knew this was going to hurt. Cartman would probably make him hurt more than he had to just to really punish him. His body started to tremble as well.

The body underneath his touch was so tense and trembling in fear that it almost made Cartman whisper soothing words to calm the boy. Almost. Instead he placed his free hand gently between Kyle’s shoulder blades, rubbing soothing circles there to try to get him to relax a bit. It seemed to work after another violent flinch and hard trembling. The body under his hands finally relaxing ever so slightly and the trembling stopped. Cartman began to wipe the dried blood away, carefully attending to the wounds he made. Every so often Kyle would whimper or hiss in pain, flinching again, making Cartman rub his shoulder blades once more before he continued. It was slow, gentle, and almost intimate.

Eventually all the blood was cleaned off and the wounds carefully wiped clean. He dropped the cloth on the ground before digging into the kit. He pulled out some peroxide,opening it and hovering over the first wound. He let his free hand squeeze Kyle’s shoulder gently in reassurance, keeping it there, letting his thumb move in circles before he poured the antiseptic over the wounds. Kyle bit his lip hard but couldn’t stop the yelp or the low, miserable groaning that accompanied the pain. He had jerked but tried to stay still, gripping the sheets as tight as he could. Cartman kept rubbing his shoulder, which was helpful in keeping him still, quickly finishing the pouring the stinging liquid over the last wound. He put the bottle on the ground and let the liquid bubble over the wounds, getting the bacteria and whatnot out. 

Cartman kept rubbing his shoulder, his other hand stroking up and down his side and arm. Kyle let out a pitiful whimper as his wounds stung, his nerves ablaze in pain, eyes prickling with unshed tears. He took a shaky breath, exhaling through his nose as the bubbling sting finally started to ebb away. Kyle knew that this was good, his wounds being treated and cleaned, but it still hurt. Cartman being gentle about doing it and, even more surprisingly, was that he was making sure that Kyle was calm and relaxed. It was unexpected yet welcomed. 

The bandaging was quick work. Everything now was cleaned and covered, infection prevented. Cartman picked up the bottle of peroxide, capping it, and putting it away in the kit. He got up, scooping up the soiled rag, putting it back into the cabinet and the rag in the sink for now. Cartman was tempted to just leave Kyle as is but the boy was looking at him so intensely. Chewing on his bottom lip, eyes glistening wetly, looking like he had something to say but was having trouble spitting it out.

 _Oh._ Cartman thought simply before making a large show of leaving, heavily emphasising his movements and noises. 

He got to the bottom the stairs before he heard a quiet “W-wait,” pausing just a moment before turning around. He carefully schooled his features to remain disinterested but inquizzitive, a cocked eyebrow being his only form of acknowledgement. Kyle was now, laying on his side, sort of, upper torso twisted to the side while he tried to keep his lower half lying face down. It was a weird position but he understood Kyle probably didn’t want to put any weight on his wounds. He looked angry and shameful and more angry. It took Cartman quite a bit of effort not to respond to such a saccharine expression. He really was twisted.

Kyle took a deep breath, exhaled, opened his mouth, closed it, and took another deep breath. When he released it this time, he spoke up, in a shaky, mumble of words. “I-I’ll do.. I’ll do it.”

Oh, so sweet. Yet, not sweet enough. Cartman came closer, closing the distance in steady strides. He lifted one hand to cup behind his ear, tilting it towards Kyle, clearly wanting to hear what he said again.

Kyle forced down a snarl and gritted his teeth. He was really going to make him work for it, even though he didn’t want to do it. He just wanted to hear something- anything- from another human being before going insane. He couldn’t look at the other, his eyes on the ripples in the blanket caused by his grip, voice speaking up slightly louder, a little more clearer. “I’ll do it..”

Cartman was now standing by the bed, towering over the prone figure desperate not to meet his gaze. But he would have to as he let the silence continue to stretch. He raised his hand to his ear once more, bending over a bit and cocking his brow once more.

Finally looking up as there was no answer, he saw that Cartman was only a foot or two away, cupping his damn ear again and leaning down. Kyle was trying hard not to glare but he couldn’t help it, nor could he help the flush that was staining his face. Cartman wanted him to say what he was going to do, in words, not just in implication. He ground out, louder, “I’ll, fuck, I’ll suck your cock…” He paused be before adding a strained, “Master” on the end.

Cartman grinned wide, anything but nice. He stood up straight and patted Kyle’s head, like praising a dog that had done well. “Was that so hard, pet? Get on the floor, on your knees.” Cartman commanded in a soft yet firm tone, the position would be the best for Kyle, the least amount of strain on his injuries.

Kyle was so, so.. Relieved? Grateful? Something along those lines at hearing the other’s voice after being shunned in silence for what felt like an eternity. Until the real weight of what those words settled on Kyle like a boulder on his chest. _He wanted to do it now? Fuck._ Kyle thought, hesitating. 

There was no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!
> 
> I love making y'all suffer. Suffer with me!
> 
> Shout out to Wildshadow and Flor again. Their comments, plus s&mkyman's, made me write this as soon as I read them. And certain puppy eyes got me posting much quicker than I usually do. 
> 
> Also, holy fuck! It All Led Up To This has 1600+ hits! And nearly a hundred Kudos!
> 
> 30 people have _subscribed_ to this story! That means 30 people chose to get email alerts when I post a new chapter. 
> 
> Just, fuck, thank you. It makes me so happy and I love you all, you bunch of sinners.
> 
> I'll be going on vacation for a bit, no Internet, so no posts until I get back. I'm sorry that this will be where we leave off for awhile!
> 
> I'm trash. Be safe everyone!


	9. Unwilling Willing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiiiit it's finally here! The smut! Well, just two blowjobs and jerking off. But we've _all_ been waiting for this, right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, ya sinners. 4k+ smut. Like, 95% of it is just smut. 
> 
> Also, unbeta'd. You guys could probably tell. 
> 
> Shout out to my two favorite commenters Wildshadow and Flor! Also, extra thanks to Wildshadow for pointing out my wording mistake in the previous chapter. So embarrassing, I try. But sometimes the mistakes slip through.

After a few moments and pained grunts, Kyle was situated on his knees between Cartman’s legs, doing his best to look anywhere but up at the most likely arrogant face staring down at him. He could feel holes being burned through his skull from the intense gaze of the other; watching, waiting for him to proceed. Kyle lifted his eyes just to Cartman’s groin, not sure how to proceed, never been in this position before. He fidgeted a bit, hands on his thighs, fingers twitching.

Cartman decided to take mercy on the other, which he could have let the awkwardness stretch on, enjoyed the other squirming in obvious discomfort. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his sweats and boxers, pulling them down to his ankles to give the other plenty of room. His member laid flaccid against his thigh, looking as intimidating as a rattlesnake ready to strike to Kyle. Cartman carded his fingers through the ginger curls of the boy between his legs before adding a bit of pressure to the back of his scalp, gently guiding the boy forward.

“Just do what you would like done for you, pet. And watch the teeth,” Cartman advised softly, trying to keep the other relaxed enough to continue on.

Kyle gulped and took a shuddering breath, letting Cartman guide him until he was only a few breaths away from the column of flesh. A trembling hand lifting to wrap thin fingers around the hot organ, gripping it lightly. Cartman made a noise of approval in the back of his throat as Kyle touched him, encouraging him to continue. They were tentative, experimental touches and shifts. Slow strokes along the shaft, a thumb brushing across the sensitive head, different pressured grips; all of it leaving Cartman to murmur approvingly and his cock to slowly fill with blood. By the time he was fully erect, Kyle had gotten as comfortable with what he was doing as he was going to, his timid touches becoming sure strokes. 

It was time for the next part. The hand that had been threading through Kyle’s hair urged the boy’s head forward once more, his lips just a few centimeters away from the lightly throbbing head. Kyle didn’t need the other to vocalize what was expected of him now; he just wished he didn't have to do it. 

_Already here now. No backing out. This is so gay, dude._ Kyle thought before parting his lips, sticking out his tongue before he could over think things. 

The first thing that assaulted his senses was how _warm_ it was, then the smoothness of the skin, followed by the taste; salty with precum and a bit of sweat, and underneath that it something that was just _masculine_. There was also a hint of soap, just the faintest of smells now. Kyle expected it to taste awful, enough for him to recoil in disgust, but it wasn't bad. It wasn't something he'd consider good tasting, however, it could be a lot worse. It was just salty tasting, musky skin.

Kyle moved his tongue slowly, licking a wet stripe across the head. Cartman shivered slightly as Kyle licked him, his cock twitching against the wet appendage. Licking again, broader swipe of his tongue, Kyle decided he didn't hate the taste. It was more of indifference to it. Though, the act was still repulsing. He just was going to try to clear his mind and not think; just do.

Thin fingers wrapped around the thick base, holding the hard flesh still as he took slow licks of the head, even swirling it around the tip. His hand pumped up and down the shaft at a lazy pace. Eventually, he took the head between his lips, still flicking his tongue against the tip, and gave a soft, awkward suck.

Cartman hissed in pleasure, fingers twitching I'm red curls before relaxing again. “That's good, pet, real good.”

He couldn't believe how cooperative Kyle was being. He expected extreme reluctance and feet dragging, Cartman having to make the other boy do everything. Yet, after some guiding, Kyle was taking the initiative. It was better than he could hope for. It was better than anything he had imagined, even if they were still just beginning. It was pure, unadulterated ecstasy.

Kyle shut his eyes, his face flushing a few shades darker, his shame and embarrassment deepening. He made Cartman's praise go in one ear and out the other lest he starts over thinking things again. He pushed forward a bit, his lips wrapping just over the ridge, sucking slightly harder. The fist he had wrapped around Cartman's cock picked up the pace, moving with steady purpose, as his tongue pressed and wiggled against the lightly throbbing head.

Cartman couldn't help himself, he tangled his fingers into the other's curls and pushed slightly down on his head, urging him to take more. “That it, pet. You're doing so good. Such a natural born cocksucker.”

Kyle whimpered around the hot flesh in his mouth, both from his jaw being stretched open wider and from Cartman's humiliating words. He should have expected it, he did, but Cartman had been so.. sweet? It seemed like a fundamentally wrong word to associate with Cartman, but he had been gentle and kind to Kyle when treating his wounds and even being patient, letting Kyle for the most part go at his own speed. There were confusing, mixed feelings about the other boy right now but he'd have to think of them later- or never- since he was currently occupied with a cock in his mouth.

Never thought he'd be in a position in his life like this. Yet, the universe was constantly testing him in horrible ways. 

“Use your tongue, press it against the underside. Yeah, just like that, pet,” Cartman cooed as Kyle did what he was told, feeling the additional pressure against the underside of his cock.

It was awkward, sucking around the thick cock and moving his tongue against it at the same time. Kyle wasn't graceful; loud slurping noises filled the room, lewd enough that it had Kyle’s ears burning in shame, and drool had begun dripping from his lips. Yet it seemed like he was doing well, if Cartman's soft grunts and humiliating praise was anything to go by. 

Slamming Kyle's head down his dick, having him gag on it, feeling that tight throat massage him. Watching tears well up in those bright, angry eyes with hands pressing against thighs to pull away but unable to. Lungs burning with the need to breathe, desperation in every twitch, until he unloaded straight down the raw throat of his slave. Oh, yes, pure bliss. 

But that was for another time. 

“Such a good job, pet. Now just move your head, back and forth, go at a steady pace.” Cartman relaxed his hold on Kyle's head, still keeping his hands there, giving the boy room to move. 

Kyle pulled back- opening his mouth wide to take a deep breath- before sliding back down, alternating sucking and wiggling his tongue. The hiss of pleasure Cartman released had Kyle repeating the action, taking just the tiniest bit more on the downward stroke. More spit dripped from swollen lips as Kyle kept the steady bobbing going, the shaft now slick with it. Kyle used his hand to stroke what he couldn't get into his mouth, the sounds of wet flesh sliding against wet flesh adding to the lewd symphony. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cartman growled out, his breathing heavier and uneven. “You're the best little cocksucker. So obedient and willing, pet. I'd say that you're even _enjoying_ sucking my cock. Huh, pet? You like sucking your Master's cock?”

Kyle was going to pull back and tell the other how much didn't like it- filled with profanity and some purposefully directed homophobic comments- but the fingers that were lax in his hair suddenly tightened when he made a slight jerk back. The fingers pushed hard until the blunt head of Cartman's cock was pressed against the entrance of his throat, not penetrating but threatening to. Kyle made a noise in the back of his throat, sending vibrations down the shaft to the over full balls of the man he was giving head to.

Cartman gave a low groan at the feeling before letting him pull back a bit, just enough to give his throat a reprieve. He was getting close and knew it wouldn't be much longer before he reached his peak. Fingers held tight to the curls as he made the other move, faster now, until the other got the message. Kyle picked up the speed, saliva down his chin and falling onto his chest in transparent streaks, the sloppy sucking and slurping noises even more pronounced. The symphony of salacious noises was reaching a crescendo. 

Sometime during receiving head, Cartman had scooted forward to were just the edge of his ass was seated. He had begun moving his hips in tandem with Kyle's bobbing, making the thrusts minute and shallow to not overload the boy. Now he was moving his hips more, the thrusts going deeper, making tears prick Kyle's eyes as his throat was getting just barely touched. It was still enough to inexperienced body to make him gag slightly, throat constricting and pressing back against the object of irritation. The throat of the boy below him quivered sinfully against the tip of his thick cock, making it throb even harder, more precum leaking from the yawning slit to cover those twitching, contracting muscles.

“Nnngh, pet, not much longer now. You're doing such a good job sucking your Master's fat cock. Swallow it all and you'll have earned your reward, pet,” Cartman groaned out, his brown fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat, face flushed in arousal and impending orgasm.

Kyle let out another whimper, relieved it was almost over and anxious for the same reason. He didn't want to swallow Cartman's cum, he wasn't sure he could. From the conversations girls’ had in public places in semi-hushed whispers, cum didn't sound too pleasant. Many girls said it was disgusting; a good amount spit it out afterwards while others wouldn't even let their guys cum in their mouths, opting to jerk them off at the end. He would have been disgusted but let Cartman cum in his mouth if he could spit it out afterwards. His stomach churned at the thought of swallowing the other boy's load, but he'd be damned if he all this was for nothing!

He kept his pace fast, his sucking hard, tongue wiggling as best it could- his tongue was cramping badly and his jaw hurt from being held open so long-, hand pumping along the exposed shaft with twists of the wrist and alternating squeezes. Even his other hand had moved to fondle Cartman's balls. It did the trick as the other's balls drew up, cock expanding slightly, and finally a thick jet of salty, white jizz filled Kyle's mouth. 

“Fuck! Sh-shit, yesss, pet. Drink it down for your Master. Drink my delicious cum!” Cartman growled as he kept unloading into the hot mouth, the biggest load of his life. At least four thick ropes followed by a slow dribble of the last few drops. 

The taste didn't hit Kyle first but the consistency and texture. It was really, really disconcerting. It reminded him of egg whites or mucus or something as equally unappealing. It was also hot. So, hot snot. Hot, salty snot. It was salty to the taste, not horribly so but as if someone just slightly over salted it. There was a weird underlying sweetness to it, not much but it wasn't as bitter as he remembered hearing the girls complain about. 

He couldn't handle it, there was too much that filled his mouth at once, making him feel as if was going drown. He pulled away, letting most of the cum fall from his lips, dripping down past his chin onto his chest and the floor. Kyle was panting hard, face flushed and jaw aching, looking at the the slowly softening cock he had just had in his mouth. It glistened with his spit and little drops of jizz dripped from the tip. 

Cartman took in the flushed and panting face below him, lips red and swollen, dripping with a mixture of their fluids onto the boy's heaving chest and even to the floor between his legs. He noticed, with a smug smirk, that the other was hard. Kyle's cock bobbing in the cool air of the basement, twitching and leaking just enough to have the transparent precum trickle down the underside of the slender length of aroused flesh. Apparently Kyle wasn't as straight as he thought he was. 

Cartman tutted, like a disappointment teacher whose student had made an obvious mistake on their homework. “Poor pet, couldn't swallow any, huh? That's very disappointing. Looks like you didn't earn your reward but I'm not a complete monster. Since you did such a good job for your first time, I'll suspend the silence, if you keep trying.” He watched as Kyle's head whipped up, drinking in the sight of horror, incredulity, and underlying fury as the emotions flitted across the ginger boy's face. 

Mouth opened, closed, opened, and closed once more. Gaping like a fish out of water, unable to form coherent thought without probably getting beat again for acting on his baser emotions. He glared up at Cartman- which was less than effective with his puffy lips, flushed sweaty skin, covered in bodily fluids- and jerked his head away as the other's hand went to caress his cheek. Not the right action.

Fingers gripped red curls painfully, making Kyle whimper in pain, pulling hard back so that he was forced to look up at Cartman's face, any mirth or post orgasmic bliss wiped clean. He bent down until he was only inches away, sneering with teeth bared. “Listen here, you little cocksucker. I own you. If I want to touch you, I will. If I want to beat you, I will. If I want to fuck you, I can,” His sneer transformed into a cruel smirk.

“Oh yes, pet. I can fuck you- right here and now. Bend you over the bed, make you bite the pillow as you cry when I pop your ass cherry dry, only blood and my precum lubing you up. And since I just came it'd be a nice, _long_ fuck too. Would you like that, pet? Want me to take your anal virginity?” 

“F-fuck you, Cartman,” Kyle stuttered out, stomach churning once more as the vivid images flashed through his mind, face flushing even darker.

“That's the point, pet. To fuck. And it's,” Cartman gave a sharp yank, making Kyle yelp in pain, “‘Master’ to you. You best remember it.”

Cartman stood, still keeping a tight, painful hold on Kyle's hair. He grabbed his semi erect cock, slapping Kyle in the face with it, smearing spit and cum on his cheeks and across his nose. Kyle's mouth opened to say something- most likely profane- Cartman stuck his thickening cock into the open mouth with a groan.

“I was real nice to you, pet, _real nice_. And how do you _repay_ me? Spitting out my cum and giving me attitude. _You're_ the one that asked to suck _my dick_ , slut.” Cartman emphasized each stressed word with a hard thrust of his now hard cock, making the boy below gag and struggle, hands flying up to push against thick thighs. Cartman kept his grip tight, using both hands to hold the other's head still. 

Kyle had tears streaming down from the corners of his eyes, his hands trying to push Cartman away but he was so weak- from hunger, from thirst, from healing, from everything- it barely made the other budge and only added to the increased pain of his hair being pulled. Cartman did have a point, he was nice to him and Kyle was the one to ask to suck his dick. He didn't have to be nice and technically didn't force him to agree to his conditions. But, still. All he could focus on now was not gagging so badly when the blunt head forced it's way into his virgin throat, the muscles burning. 

Growling, Cartman thrusted in slow, semi deep strokes, just barely pushing his cock head into the other's throat. He could have just thrusted all the way down, really face fucking him like he deserved, but he held back. He did this more than he'd like to admit when it came to the other boy. He didn't want to overwhelm Kyle too much or make this completely unpleasant. It pleased him to see that, even though flagging for a bit, Kyle was still hard. Straight, yeah, sure. 

Pulling back just enough to keep inside the warm, wet orifice but allowing the other to breathe in ragged, gasping breaths. Kyle's eyes were sparkling with tears as he looked up at Cartman, begging with his eyes to get him to stop, but fear- and, oh god, arousal- stopped him from trying to voice it. It also didn't help that there was a cock in his mouth making speech near impossible. Cartman smiled down wickedly at his pet.

“Suck,” was all he said, the tone of it left no room for debate.

So Kyle sucked, taking him further into his mouth but not deep enough to agitate his already sore throat. Using tongue, pressing against the pulsing vein, stroking it with the tip of his tongue as he sucked. The hands that had been trying to push away the larger boy now held tight onto his hips, fingers digging into flesh. Head bobbing, the sucking slurping noises wet and loud, mixed with gasping breaths and little whimpers.

The fingers in his hair relaxed a fraction, the sharp pain now a slight ache of the scalp. Soft grunts and groans made their way to Kyle's ears, shaming and encouraging him. The occasional curse being growled out broke up the primal, raw sounds that had permeated the room. 

“You like sucking your Master's cock so much you're hard, you little cock slut. You've been hard since you first started sucking- yeah, I noticed, pet-” Cartman looked down into the wide, surprised eyes of the boy sucking him off. They quickly looked away and closed, ashamed. “and even stayed hard when I was telling you how I could take your virginity. Does that get you going? Imagining my cock in your tight little ass? Taking you, fucking you into the mattress, making you cry out in pleasure as I ram into from behind. Oh, my slutty little pet, look how hard you are.”

Cartman's laugh made a cold shiver run down Kyle's spine, it was mocking and condescending and wished more than anything to block it out. He was hard, had been hard for so long it was hurting. He couldn't handle the thought that he was hard from _this_ and it repulsed him. He rationalize- somewhere in the back of his mind- that he was hard because of the sexual nature of it and it was an only natural response to his hormone-crazy teenaged body. 

The brunet gave a shallow thrust into his mouth, getting his attention back to the task in hand. More tears, now for a different reason, leak from his closed eyes as he bobbed his head faster, taking a good portion of Cartman's shaft into his suckling mouth. They built up a rhythm of shallow thrusts, hard sucks, and bobbing. It wasn't that much longer before Cartman spoke up again, to Kyle's dismay and humiliation.

“Touch yourself, pet. I'm sure you can use some relief since it's been so long. Jerk yourself off while sucking my cock.” Cartman panted out, feeling the familiar tingles of lust coiling low in his gut. 

Kyle was mortified. He wouldn't do such a thing, in front of the other, while doing.. _this_. He wouldn't. He'd rather suffer with blue balls the rest of his life.

“Unless you need some help? Do you want me to help you out, pet? I'm sure I can make you cum screaming,” Cartman leered down after noticing that the other refused to do as he commanded. 

Kyle shook his head as best as could with a cock in his mouth, knowing it would be ten times worse if the other touched him. He let one hip go, hesitantly reaching down to grasp his own needy member. He gasped and held back a groan at the contact, the rod of flesh was throbbing hard in need and coated in precum, making his strokes glide smoothly. He wouldn't last long if he kept this up, he thought idly with worry. It'd be just his luck if he was a minute man and have Cartman mock him for it. 

Cartman groaned as he watched the other stroke himself off, swollen, slick lips still wrapped around his own cock. It was deliciously sinful and he drank it in like a fine wine; savoring it. But he couldn't savor it for long. His own release was building up again and he wanted to make sure the other swallowed his cum this time. 

“Mmm, yes pet, just like that. Move your hand faster, stroke it nice. You're gonna cum from sucking a guy's cock- _my_ cock- and drink my cum. How does that make you feel, pet? That you're not as straight as you thought.” Cartman let out a harsh laugh before groaning low in his throat, thrusting more haphazardly, the rhythm broken now that he was nearing his end. 

Before Kyle could even process the other's words, he was gagging again, his throat being battered as the other thrusted harder, deeper than before. He could only open his protesting jaw wider, trying to relax his throat, and continue stroking his cock almost in time with the rapid jerking thrusts into his mouth. A few minutes and Cartman was thrusting faster, really making it hard for Kyle to breathe, the edges of his vision darkening with spots floating around on the back of his eyelids. Then it stopped, Cartman pressed to the entrance of Kyle's throat and twitching, once again releasing his lust into Kyle's mouth with a deep groan. 

As soon as the last spurt of cum left his cock, Cartman pulled out quickly. Before Kyle even had time to react, the brunet’s large hand was covering his mouth and nose, blocking his already airways once more. Kyle's eyes flew open and met Cartman's; pupils blown wide from lust and orgasm, staring directly at him, leering down at him, mouth twisted in a cruel smirk. Kyle swallowed hard, choking down the thick load, the salt of it burning his raw throat. As soon as he finished swallowing, his eyes rolled back and he came with a muffled cry behind Cartman's hand. His cock twitching rapidly in his hand as it spurted rope after rope of cum over his trembling hand and chest. 

When both hands- the one over his mouth and in his hair- left him, Kyle fell forward, thoroughly spent. So much so that his emotions were floating hazy in the back of his mind, unable to gather enough energy to feel anything but exhausted and sated. It had been the best orgasm of his short life.   
Cartman watch as Kyle fell forward onto his arms, sweaty forehead pressing against the cool floor, body covered in a sheen of perspiration and trembling with the effort to keep itself up. A work of art off canvas. The beauty of corruption. An addicting sight if there ever was one. 

Cartman pulled up his boxers and sweats, tucking his softening sticky dick back inside. Another shower was in order. He looked down at the other one more time, letting the scene before him etch into his mind, before scooping up the redhead. The lithe body made a squeak of protest before being deposited onto the bed, face first, and much more gently than ever before. Cartman had his hand hover over Kyle's head before pulling it away, letting it drop to his side. 

He made his way to the exit before, as if an after thought, threw over his shoulder, “I'll be back down later to clean you up. And with the TV. But you're gonna have to keep sucking me to keep it since I had to help you swallow.” 

Not waiting for a response, he left Kyle alone, again. Yet this time his parting words gave Kyle a sense of dread that wasn't there before. A dread that came from the little, excited flutter that had occurred at Cartman's words. 

He was looking forward to a next time.

He was _**so**_ fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This burnt me out a bit. I had to rewrite the whole thing. Added like a 1k to it, ended up with an additional blowjob and masturbation scene. But I wanted y'all to have it. 
> 
> I was also drunk for part of it. Drunk me apparently is much more angsty and cruel than sober me. 
> 
> And to my two faves, thanks. You guys make me feel so good about this messed up story, no joke. You guys, just, ugh. There's no words. This story is basically for you guys now. I take what you guys say and put it towards the next chapter.


	10. Coming to Terms

“Mmph!” Kyle’s head landed against the table with ‘thunk.’ A thick, rubber ball gag made it impossible for him to talk; the black straps stark against his pale skin. The bright red ball slick and glistening with his spit under the overhead light, strands trickling down his chin.

Kyle couldn't see - didn't want to see - what Cartman was doing. Feeling it was more than enough. 

Too much.

Cartman tsk’d, the sound drifting up to Kyle's ears from the edge of the table. Between his legs. His spread legs. Yeah, he was glad he couldn't see. 

“You act so indignant yet this part of you is quite interested in what I'm doing, pet.” Kyle could practically hear the smug, satisfied smirk that undoubtedly plastered his face.

The blindfold, the gag, the bindings made everything so much more intense to him. Every noise, every touch, every puff of heated air that hit his flushed skin. He tried flexing his legs, tried to straighten them, anything, but got nothing but a patronizing chuckle for his efforts.

Cartman had bound his arms and legs to keep him from moving too much, leaving him helpless. Black bondage tape wrapped around Kyle's calf and thigh, binding them together. A worn soft rope looped around Kyle's ankles, pulled taut and tied higher on the table, lifted and spread embarrassingly wide. Rope also bound his hands up - away from trying to cover or hide his most private areas.

A black cock ring had been placed on Kyle's cock - flaccid at the time - and was causing him great discomfort as it choked his now rock hard cock. He really didn't want to get hard, not from this, but his traitorous body gave in, responding to Cartman’s touch, words, even anticipating his intentions.

One large digit was circling Kyle's tight, little pucker. Cartman hard poured warmed lube over the twitching flesh, even generously slicking his fingers as well. He had been teasing Kyle's asshole for the better part of an hour. Sometimes he used two fingers to rub and trace the wrinkled flesh. Sometimes he pressed right at the entrance with just the tip of his finger the threat of penetration making Kyle's breathing hitch and body tremble. Sometimes he just let his breath ghost over teasingly - watching it quiver and Kyle squirm.

Kyle had done his best to protest, really, but he was already mostly bound to the table before he figured out he would be trussed up in such a humiliating and vulnerable position. Which, Cartman was quick to comment on, the words heating Kyle's skin faster than ever. His want - need - to cover himself, shield his body from Cartman's gaze, was overwhelming and ridiculous. He had been naked since he first woke up here what felt like a lifetime ago. 

Cartman bathed him - fucking scrubbed his privates for fuck’s sake! - and that had been horribly embarrassing and demeaning (though, in the back of his mind, he was thankful that Cartman was thorough in his cleaning) but it had worn off after a while. Yeah, it was still bad and made him flush a rosy red, but he got used to it. It also helped that Cartman had never tried anything while he washed him. Lord knows that there was many, many opportunities to do so. 

Now this. Kyle had endured so much from Cartman, so much pain, humiliation. He was playing ball; the taste of Cartman's cum still fresh on his tongue. He still hadn't been able to swallow all of it, much to Cartman's twisted delight. It had disgusted Kyle that he actually got hard from sucking him off. Even more now that the sadistic boy could make him hard from playing with his ass. 

What was wrong with him? This place wasn't meant for pleasure, his pleasure at least. He had no problems with gays; he supported Tweek and Craig's relationship, liked Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave. But he was straight. He had crushes on girls. Yet, here he was, getting unbearably hard and moaning from Cartman toying with his asshole. 

The universe was unfair and loved fucking with him.

“Do you want to cum, pet? Do you want your Master to get you off with your just your needy ass-pussy?” Cartman punctuated his question by rubbing harder.

Kyle groaned into the gag, his hips involuntarily trying to lift upwards against those teasing fingers. His skin burned with lust and shame, the flush from his face spreading to his ears and down his chest. He didn't want to cum, didn't want to give Cartman the satisfaction, but he needed to, he would go crazy if this kept up and he couldn't nut. He also knew Cartman would never allow him to cum by himself. 

Sadistic bastard.

Kyle swallowed around the gag - both spit and pride - before nodding, knowing that Cartman was watching him. He could feel those evil, brown orbs staring at his face, intense. It felt like they were always watching him.

There was a scrape of metal on concrete, the dull thumps of shoes getting closer to his head, before he felt a slick hand brush over his cheek. Fingers trailing along the edge of the leather strap securing the gag in place. It made Kyle shudder. The fingers continued to trail along the strap before they fiddled with the clasp at the back of Kyle's head, surrounded by ginger curls. Kyle canted his head forward to give him more room, his jaw was aching (not nearly as bad as his neglected erection) and having the gag removed would ease some of the pain. 

All of the sudden the blindfold was removed instead, light blinding Kyle after being submerged in darkness for so long. Tears stung his eyes and he quickly shut them, clenching them tight as spots appeared on the back of his eyelids. 

Cartman chuckled darkly, amused. He finally unclasping the gag, gingerly removing it from Kyle's mouth. “Better, pet?”

Kyle worked his jaw in small circles, getting the feeling back and wincing as he shut it. It hurt and was most likely going to ache for a while but the relief of closing his mouth again felt amazing. “Yes... M-Master,” his voice cracked, a bit hoarse, and didn't even have the effort to put any bite in the title Cartman demanded he address him as.

A click of the tongue before a hand was caressing the side of Kyle's face. “Good. Now… What is it that you want, my pet?”

“To… To cum, Master.” He cringed. Kyle's voice sounded pathetic even to his own ears; needy, desperate.

The smile that graced Cartman’s face was downright evil, eyes shining with twisted joy. It was a good thing Kyle couldn't see - the ginger would have stopped being so compliant.

Cartman hummed before moving back between Kyle's legs, his erection still straining and leaking, his slick hole twitching from the cool air. He could even see the brand, now healed completely, standing out against milky white skin. If he wasn't already hard, that would have done it for Cartman.

“Do you want me to finger your ass-pussy until you squirt, pet? It looks so needy, twitching like it needs something to fill it up. Maybe you want something more than just my fingers? Maybe my little pet wants his Master's di--”

“For fuck’s sake, Cartman, just shut u--UUUGH!” Kyle cried out in pain as a large hand squeezed his sack hard, making him buck and tremble as much as his bindings would allow.

“That is no way to talk to your Master, pet. I could leave you like this - hard, unable to cum - for hours. Do not tempt me.” Cartman punctuated his threat with another squeeze, chuckling as Kyle’s cock bobbed and dripped more. “Heh, seems someone is still enjoying himself. I knew you were a masochist but to this extent…” Cartman clucked his tongue, “Such a naughty, little slut.”

The flush on Kyle's face and chest darkened, looking at Cartman now was unbearable. It's all apart of the game. It's all apart of the game. Kyle repeated the mantra in his head, clenching his eyes shut tight. “Pl-please make me… squirt, Master. Finger my ass-p-pussy.”

Cartman bit back a groan as he removed his hand from Kyle's balls. “Good pet, so very good.” 

Kyle felt the return of pressure against his hole but instead of stopping, he pushed harder, slowly pushing past the tight ring into the heated tunnel. It was weird and uncomfortable, his body trying to force it out and take it in at the same time, betraying him with how good it felt. 

“Mmm so hot and tight you are, my pet. Your slutty little ass-pussy is trying to suck in my finger. Such a greedy hole you have.” Cartman teased as he pushed his thick middle finger in all the way to the knuckle.

Kyle could only groan and tremble. If he wasn't so turned on he was sure this wouldn't feel as good as it did. Right? He felt the niggling voice of doubt at the back of his mind but it was drowned out by lust and need. “M-Master..!”

Cartman slowly pulled his finger out to just the tip, relishing the small whine of loss from the bound boy. Waiting a moment before pushing the thick digit all the way in again. His movements slow and steady, getting Kyle to adjust to the intrusion. Every gasp, grunt, little groan of discomfort and pleasure, the tremors running through the lithe body before him - it was beautiful. He waited until he felt his tight muscles relax around his finger before crooking it, searching for the bundle of nerves that would make Kyle beg even more for release.

“Ah! Fuck C-Cartman!” Kyle cried out, his body trying hard to get out of his bonds, his chest arching as far as it could go. He wasn't expecting the burst of pleasure in the slightly uncomfortable full feeling. 

Cartman hummed, sliding his finger faster in and out of the twitching hole, letting his fingertip graze Kyle’s prostate. “Now, now, pet. You know better. If you don't address me properly I’ll make sure you go crazy from being unable to cum.”

Soon another digit was added and Kyle felt like he was going to die. Die from his dick falling off because of how tight it was around him. He couldn't take it anymore. Really. If Cartman didn't take this thing off him in the next minute or two his cock would explode. In the bad way. 

“Please! Please let me cum, Master. Fuck… just, fuck. I need it, please.” Kyle begged. At this point he didn't care about dignity or pride or anything but finally blowing his load. 

He nearly came in his pants. Seeing Kyle so desperate, so unabashedly needy and wanting. From the way his body trembled and shook, the full body flush, the way his cock was leaking like a sieve and turning a dark red almost purple color. But what really got him, what almost made Cartman lose it, were the tears in the corners of Kyle's eyes. 

And it was all because of him. 

Cartman suddenly pushed three thick fingers into Kyle hard, making him scream in pleasure (a bit in pain from the extra stretching), fucking him fast and hard. His other hand right by the base of his cock, ready to take it off.

“That's it, that's it boy. You're gonna cum from me fingering your needy pussy. You're going to have the best orgasm of your fucking life from me. From being fingered,” Cartman taunted, his voice deep and husky, rough with need. “Now… Cum!”

The cock ring came off with a snap and Kyle saw stars, his vision going black as he finally - finally - came. His last thought was how Cartman had been right - it was the best orgasm of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. It's been forever and I feel terrible. So many things have happened and life has gotten crazy! To all of you have been patiently waiting for an update, I apologise. This chapter has been sitting basically done for months. I finally logged on and saw all these wonderful wonderful comments and gave it a quick glance over and a few tweaks before posting. Again. I'm so sorry for the wait.


End file.
